A pair of Skeletons live in the World Beyond my Closet
by Brownie-Bear-Apocalypse
Summary: Thalia Matthews was a normal human. Until two skeletons fell out of her spare bedroom closet. Underfell fanfiction. Discontinued


A Pair of Skeletons Live in the World beyond My Closet

Story One.

The loud beat of Eminem rings around the 3-acre property as a 21-year-old small women with short light brown ringlets that bounce with her dancing cleans her house in a safari green singlet and bright pink track suit pants. Completely oblivious to the on goings of a universe that parallels hers, connected via that of a video game known as Undertale. Well, an AU of said game.

 **In another universe (Underfell):**

"SANS! YOU FUCKING LASY-BONES OF A BROTHER! GET HERE THIS INSTENT OR I'M FUCKING COMING DOWN THERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A tall, **bony** figure shouted at their older sibling, who was much smaller.

"Okay, just let me- "

"TOO LATE." The first figure said bursting in through the door and scaring Sans enough that he dropped his wrench on the on button of the half pulled apart machine, which instantly activates and opens a black vortex which sucks the two brother into it.

 **Back in our universe:**

"I've been to the mother fucking mountain top. Heard mother fuckers talk sleek and drop. If I don't get a weapon I'm going to pick up a rock!" The female from earlier sang loudly as she cleaned her spare bedroom. _Thunk!_

"What the fuck?" She walked over to the closet too investigate the mysterious sound.

"There appears to be some Skeletons in my closet. Do you know how ironic this is?" She says as she opens the door and our favourite skeletons fall out with the grace of an elephant in roller-skates.

"Yes. More than you know." The smaller of the two said once standing. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Where the fuck are we?"

"SANS! THAT IS NO WAY TO GREET SOMEONE WHEN YOU UNEXPECTEDLY TELEPORT INTO THEIR HOUSE! I DO APLOGISE FOR MY FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A BROTHERS BEHAVIOUR. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS." The taller greeted, hitting Sans up the back of the skull.

"That's no fucking way to treat your brother and I don't know how things work in your fucking world because the back of my fucking closet is a black-fucking-hole so you'd better mother fucking explain why the hell two characters from a fan fucking made AU of my favourite game are doing in my closet?! Oh, and I'm Thalia Matthews." Thalia said in an angry-happy manner, extending her olive-tan hand out for what appeared to be a hand shake, which Papyrus gladly accepted, and proceeded to flip him onto his back over her shoulder and turn around and stare down at his pained form all in one motion.

"I do remember one thing from my days as a gamer jock. Always show your dominance in your territory. Never let strangers that could kill you know your weaknesses is something I read in a book. Okay Pappy-cakes?" She said while helping him up.

"How the hell did you just do that?! And what do you mean AU of a favourite childhood game? You still need to answer my question. This has got my mind _flipping_ for the answer." Sans questioned and complained to her after getting over the shock of the fact that she just flipped Papyrus and she was just smaller than himself.

"SANS! STOP WITH YOUR PUNS! AND WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST CALLED ME HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked but was ignored by Thalia who instead answered Sans' questions.

"Simple. But that's not the point. It'll be easier to explain over a cup of coffee. Follow me." Thalia instructs to the shocked and annoyed faces of her guests. 

**Later in the living room (at about 10 pm) …**

"So, in this universe our universe is a fan made version of a video game that you really like and our universe was one of your favourite to read about after Flowerfell which is an alternate universe of ours. I'm quite _game_ to find out more." Sans said in an almost question like manner while sipping his very cold MILO.

"Yeah. And the machine that you were fiddling with ripped a hole though the multiverse to my closet. *Yawn* I should probably go to bed now. If you can't get back to your universe, then you can sleep in the room you first fell into. Night Red, Night Captain Edgy."

"SANS NO! WHO ARE YOU REFERING TO?" Papyrus growls/asks as Thalia yawns again.

"You're Captain Edgy, okay Papyrus? I'll explain why in the morn-zzzzz" Thalia said as she fell asleep where she sat, leaning up against Sans and using him as a pillow, quiet snores escaping her mouth. Shaking his head, Papyrus picks her up off Sans and dumps her back onto the couch before going to bed himself. Whilst getting up Sans looks down at her and sees the shiver that rocks her body, sighing, he goes and tries to find the linen cupboard but finds her bedroom instead. Grabbing the doona and returning to the living room, he unskilfully dumps it on her before going into the spare bedroom where Papyrus was already asleep in the bed on the left wall. Finally getting to sleep in a proper bed fills him with determination.

 **The next day (8 am) …**

The smell of coffee and pancakes awoke the sleeping skele-bros as Thalia had gotten up before hands. Walking into the living room with the grace of an actual morning person was the Great and Terrible Papyrus, unlike his older brother, who grudgingly shuffled up to the stool at the breakfast bar 3 metres behind the couch. Sans then sat one it comfortably while Papyrus adjusted his so that it was higher and his knees weren't on his ribs.

"That's your seat now Captain Edgy. Coffee?" Thalia asked.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING BEHINSD THAT INSUFFERABLE FUCKING NICKNAME?! AND YES PLEASE." Papyrus grumbled, poking at the pancakes that were placed in front of him with a fork. Sans however, had already began shovelling the slightly burnt pancakes down his metaphoric throat.

"Careful or, I'm not going to bother. If you choke on that it's your fault. And I call you Captain Edgy because your always on the edge and ready to decapitate anyone that annoys you. The captain bit is because you're the edgiest of the edgy." She answers while sitting down on the opposite side of the breakfast bar to eat her own breakfast and chug down her almost burning hot coffee.

"Whelp, now would be a good fucking time to explain your eyes." Red sips at his much cooler MILO.

"What do you mean my eyes?" Thalia asked, quite casually while reading the newspaper that was next to her and taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Last night, your eyes were fucking hazel. Now their bright green and look like SOULS. They're bigger too. And by green I mean the fucking colour of your shirt yesterday." Sans said wanting to know more information. At this Papyrus rolled the whites of his eye sockets at his older brother and stabbed him in the side with a sharp bone.

"I going to let that sink in over breakfast and panic about it after I finish my fucking pancakes. Okay Pillow Fight?" She says calmly, knowing all too well how these things work.

"Why do you insist on fucking calling me that? I ain't a softy." Sans said pointing at her with his fork, growling softly and baring his fangs and gold fang. His eye glowed brighter then it's usual red too. Papyrus then proceeded to hit him up the backside of his skull while stealing the newspaper off Thalia and reading it himself, since he had decided that the matter at hand was beyond his knowledge and that they could handle it themselves.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Thalia tried to reach over the bar to grab the paper back but her short stature fails her once again and she just gives up after another five minutes that Sans found very entertaining and almost forgot about the nickname. "I call you that because you wear a jacket that's six inches thick giving the appearance that your fluffy and huggable but at the same time you're an asshole that can beat your ass and you seem like the person who would take pillow fights to the extreme. That and it pisses you off. Which is why he's Pappy-cakes." She answers back at him, earning a glare that could kill from Papyrus. Finishing up her pancakes she grabbed the empty plates and cups of the breakfast bar and plopped them in the sink.

"Okay. So now that you've finished your breakfast you're going to tell me about your weird ass eyes?" Sans asked while getting off the stool. Papyrus made no move at all and continued reading the paper.

"I don't actually know what you're talking about so I'm going for a shower and I'll look that them then." Thalia says, collecting the dirty plates, utensils and cups to put in the sink. "Break anything and you're dead by the way." She points the butter knife at them in a threatening matter that actually looked threatening and hot to the older of the spooky scary skele-assholes who was using all of his non-existent self-control to not stare at her boobs just as he did earlier when she was leaning over the bar. Papyrus simply flips the bird at her without looking away from his newspaper. Thalia retaliates by throwing the butter knife in her hand at his right eye socket which he caught receiving a very polite 'Fuck you' from Thalia.

Papyrus smirks and replies with: "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THAT?"

"You're an immature two-year-old you know that right? I'm going for a shower." She says walking away to the bathroom. Once there, she turned to face the mirror to find that her pupils looked like upside-down hearts and were as described by Sans .

"Shit." Was all she said before going for her shower wide eyed at her eyes. And not even noticing the feathered extensions that are quite small for angel wings (three inches smaller than her back). Meanwhile Sans was exploring the house to find all of its secrets. So far, he had found three bedrooms including the one he and Papyrus stayed in and Thalia's room, one bathroom which went unexplored for now, one lavatory, the linen cupboard, the lounge room/kitchen, the pantry that is now missing a mustard bottle, a locked room he didn't go into surprisingly, but he was more occupied with his latest find. A door that opened into a small hall way that lead into the barn-now-gym. He of course wasn't going to use the gym equipment but instead he was there for the platform on the back wall that had several beanbags, some all sorted beat up couch cushions, two old and comfy looking mattresses, lots of pillows and a table at centre back which had a stereo and speakers in the centre back. In-wall book selves went from the platform's floor to ceiling and were filled with books of all sorts. A water dispenser and mini fridge stood against the eastern wall. To Sans, this was a perfect spot for a nap. If he could stop thinking about Thalia's boobs and every other aspect of her. They, to him, looked soft and squishy and comfy and bouncy. He teleported to the top where he sat down next to the table. Taking a one last swig of the now empty mustard bottle, he read a book to distract himself. On human autonomy. Pacifically, that one period of time in a human's life where they experience changes. Sans had picked up the puberty book, and the female one at that. After gaining some new, mentally scarring information and some images implanted into his head, he teleported back into the lounge room were Papyrus was still reading the newspaper. Wide eye socketed, he sat down on the single, very plush armchair and stared with blank, pitch black eyes at the coffee table. The running of water stopped and about 10 minutes after and a slightly damp but fully clothed Thalia walked into the lounge room a few minutes later with a tablet in hand and an annoyed look on her face. And a towel hat (you should know what that is) on her head.

"If the book… what did you do now?" She says looking up at the scarred face of Underfell Sans.

"You need to burn that fucking book and then burry the ashes in the fucking ground." Sans said with the whites of his eye sockets returning simultaneously. Thalia responded by snickering and falling over Papyrus' legs which were on the coffee table since he moved to the couch.

"YOU REALLY SHOULD LEARN TO LOOK WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING HUMAN. MY LEGS WERE LEVEL WITH YOUR KNEES. HONESTLY, DO I HAVE TO TREAT YOU LIKE HOW I DO MY BROTHER?" He said forming a few sharpened bones which were flung at Thalia whose arms are now covered in cuts and scrapes. An almost silent whimper escapes her throat as she gets up. Sans wants to growl at this but he didn't want to get punished too.

"Geesh Papyrus, I didn't know you were a skele-drongo as well as an asshole. Tut tut tut. Men these days, absolutely no manners. What ever happened to don't hit ladies. We deal with more bullshit than you. We, human female, I'm not sure if monster females have these lady problems but I, as a human female, do. Anyway, can you bleed for 5 to 8 days straight without dying? And to think I thought that you were a gentleman." She says with the rage of a storm but as calm as a summers day. This was the first time Papyrus was scared of a person. That and she cracked her back which greatly disturbed himself and Sans, the for the whole ordeal just slowly sank further into his seat. Papyrus tries to respond but there are no good come backs to that.

"Where was I, oh yeah. Sans that book was the 'Puberty Book' It's meant for children at about 11 years old to read so that they know want is going to happen to the bodies in the near future. All humans go through this. Heck, I'm still going through it. Puberty stops when your 25. If you were in the gym you would have read the female one and the male one is on the bookshelf next to the TV," She tells him pointing to the thin blue book that sat with the rest of her work gear. Looking back at her tablet which Papyrus saved from cracking, surprisingly, she deepens her frown.

"I can't make sense of this language. Damn it, I knew I should have studie-ACHOO!" Her small wings which now look a little bigger stretch out and rip the tank top she was wearing in two straight lines from just under the collar to the bottom, hitting both Papyrus and Sans in their bone-hard faces.

"What the fuck?!" Was heard from Red you was holding his face in pain and Papyrus was causing Thalia more pain by plucking a pearl white feather which caused her too yelp and jump in to the air and land on the glass coffee table smashing- wait, nope never mind, Papyrus decided to be a decent person and catch her with his magic. So the coffee table is still fully intact.

"That hurt you know." She huffed while Papyrus held her still since he forgot to put her down.

"DO ALL HUMANS HAVE WINGS? THEY BETTER FUCKING NOT BECAUSE THAT MEANS THE CARVINGS ON THE WALLS OF WATERFALL ARE INCORRECT." Papyrus said while inspecting the feather in his hand closely.

"Nope. As I was saying, my friend wrote a paper on what would happen if a hole to another dimension was opened and the effects it would have on the closest person but I never got around to translating it since she didn't have time to do it." Thalia says from her position floating above the coffee table.

"So you just randomly grew wings? Bitch you'd better have an explanation for this one." Sans pointed her and scolded at her lack of answer.

"I don't know. As I explained yesterday, this kind of shit doesn't happen. But can either of you read Windings?" That was her lack of answer. Papyrus cocks a metaphoric eyebrow at her and moves her over to the floor where he drops her with a thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WINGDINGS?" Papyrus asked, bamboozled as to what that s.

"Pass it here. I can read it." Sans, however, knew his shit.

"Thanks." Thalia said getting up of the ground and turning her head as far as it could turn to look at her wings. "This is going to take a while to get used to." She lightly touches one with her hand and the feathers are silky soft. Turning back, Sans began reading.

"This is what is says: Thalia, this document contains the information of an event that will happen two years after my death. Which is why I was acting so weird beforehand. I know this because an outside source told me. He wants you to do something for him. I can't tell you who he is but since his eldest son is reading this, yes, he told me that would happen too, you can ask him. Sans remembers. Anyway, when the portal is activated you will absorb some of the essence of the void, the space between universes. The anti-void is a universe itself that is basically a blank canvas. You might end up crying because I could have stopped my death but me dying was for a good cause. You can do something that I can't. You can fix their universe with your newly gained powers. Also when you go to their universe for the first time go to MTT, she'll teach you to fly. Your powers include: flight, healing and the rest is a surprise. Bet that you thought that I was going to tell you the all didn't you. Also, can you whack Papyrus over the skull for me? He's an asshole and if could be there I would it but your stronger." Sans looked up from the tablet to see Papyrus looking surprised, uncomfortable, grumpy and confused all at the same time while Thalia looked pissed but was crying.

"She's still getting me to beat up asshole even after death. Never did follow the rules. You can keep going, I'm fine." Thalia grumps/sobs out.

"I don't fucking believe you but ok. Anyway, the last bit says: Sorry to make you cry but you're going to be fine. Trust me, I've seen you 4 years from now, and you're happy. And I really want to say more but spoilers. Bye, again. My name is Doe by the way. And that's it."

"HUMAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" Papyrus asks not quite as rudely as he would have if she wasn't crying.

"To the gym. I need to calm down." Thalia croaks walking away leaving the two skele-bros alone again. Once at the gym she immediately walked over to the 5 lockers that stood under the break platform. After changing into her plain grey exercise pants and a sports bra that didn't touch the base of her wings, which were very sensitive. She walked over to the bench next to the lockers to test the movement in her wings. Thalia first stretched then out to full length and then tucked then in so that she looked like a normal human from the front. This position was comfortable and even through her wings couldn't stay perfectly flat against her back in every position, she could still do what she wanted without falling. She walked over to the large padded square to begin the warm up routine she had learned 10 years ago, back when she was experienced enough to begin training for junior level competitions. Back to the door, she didn't notice the two guests in her house enter as she started to fling herself around on the bars. A good 10-20 minutes later she landed in the landing position puffing and panting. A slow clap alerted her to the audience that had sat down on a nearby bench.

"Since when were you two here?!" Thalia yelled before flopping on to the padded ground beneath her.

"Since you sat on the floor and literally bent over backwards." Sans replied, taking a chug from the mustard bottle he stole from the pantry.

"HUMAN! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Papyrus asked looking between Thalia and the bars she was using.

"That was gymnastics. Fucking hard if you don't know what you're doing. I used to be state champion." She replied, much calmer knowing that they didn't see her get changed. Gulping down her water, she walked back to the bench by the lockers to get her gym towel. "So Sans. Care to tell us who Doe was talking about? Because that mother fucker is most likely the reason I have wings and ain't human anymore."

"THAN WHAT ARE YOU?" Papyrus asks in a quieter tone, like he already knew the answer. Even if Thalia didn't.

"I-I don't know. But I think I might but it's highly unlikely." A ring-ring interrupts her, and as she walks over to the phone that is next to the door, something strange happens.

"Hello? Uh hello! *snicker* It's Doe. Sorry for hacking your phone with my undead mojo but I forgot to put some things in the letter." Doe's loud voice fills the now silent room.

"Doe! It's not 'undead mojo'! It's your magic as a ghost!" A British male voice calls.

"Ignore Wing-Dings. I should explain that here in the Void I live with original Gaster or Wing-Dings as we call him, Fell or Underfell Gaster, R or Underswap Gaster and Star-lord or Outertale Gaster. And some others but we don't see them as often since they have their own bits of the Void. But as for the things that I forgot it's about your status as a human. You're not a human. You're an Angel, pretty cool hum? And You can manipulate reality to an extent. By the way Sans, he may be the asshole of the house but your dad talks about you and Papyrus a lot. He's really proud of you both but disappointed in Papyrus since you're a Baka since you beat up your older bro when he just wants to protect you. Also show Sans the study, I know you kept some of my old shit. Don't get electrocuted too. Watch Anime for me too. I don't have access to any. When Frisk goes though look after her as well. One more request before I say bye, make up some bullshit story about me being a famous inventor and a Noble Prize winner, okay? Also the Portal's still open so the skele-bros can return to Narnia at any time and you can go visit them. Oh, look under your sofa. Bye now! Still not properly though. But I really miss you Thar. Bye, again!" The click broke through the silence like a knife though butter. Fat tears streamed down Thalia's checks, but the small smile on the lips gave the right impression on how she felt.

"You always did have the last laugh Doe." She chuckled, gaining odd looks from the two taller males.

"Whelp, I suppose you could say that this situation has a _ghostly_ feel to it." Sans laughs at his own joke while Papyrus was too busy thinking over what Doe said.

"I guess you two should go home now. You've probably been missed." Thalia said before walking away to the lounge room, where she had begun her treasure hunt. The two monsters left to the closet in the second bedroom, returning to their home world. The Royal Scientist that had been monitoring the disturbance in the time stream rushed to the friend's house as a spike in the disturbance occurred.

Thalia's POV


End file.
